Road trip part 4
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Part four of the fire ferrets story for the semi final round of probending circuit forum. Written from Eskas Pov


Road trip part 4

 **A/N: This is part four of our teams entry for the eight round of probending circuit.**

* * *

The Satomobile swerved haphazardly off the road as if it were possessed. Eska sat next to her twin brother Desna who was driving and clutched desperatly the sides of her seat. Why did she agree to this? She already had a bad feeling when they started their trip. She had the feeling that something bad would happen. Why didn't she just listen to it? She glanced at her twin brother,his expression saying clearly:

Get out of the car.

Eska dove out of the door on her side,while her brother dove out on the other side. Luckily they had made it out of the car in time because right after they jumped out of it the hood of the Satomobile flew off as a blossom of fire and gas roared out of the engine. A dark purple spirit tumbled out of the flames, and wove around in the heat for a moment before disappearing into the ground when the fire leapt too high. Eska felt herself being launched in the air, away from the conflagration. She looked behind her and saw her brother using waterbending to push her out of the way. Quickly she used the same techniqu to push her brother out of the way.

The two of them drifted to the ground a few yards away. Eska saw her brother wrinkling his nose at the unpalatable scent of burning oil and smoke. It smelt disgusting. She covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her gown. Heat still billowed off the smouldering frame of their satomobile, melting the surrounding snow into sooty puddles, which froze back into noxious black ice in the frosty air.

Eska sighed, before drifting back towards the road, her brother following suite. It would be a long way back to the capital and the day was already fading.

Eska stood perfectly still, head bowed slightly downwards, and allowed the frigid arctic air to permeate her fleecy robes. She felt a detached listlessness which stemmed from his unwillingness to contemplate the fact that they were stranded in the middle of the tundra with night approaching fast. To her left, Desna stood with identical posture.

In the distance, brilliant energy lit up the sky from the spirit portal, shrouded by an ancient, gnarled thicket.

Eska glanced over at her brother. She knew how he was feeling at the sight of the spirit portal. His previous experiences in there weren't good , a low hum sounded in the distance. Both twins squinted at it hostilely, wary of another spirit attack. But as the shape grew closer, they could see that it was actually a car. It slowed down next to where both of them were standing, and the two surreptitiously tensed up, ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice.

They we surprised to see their cousin and two of her friends. What were their names again Opal and Asami? Sitting there in the Sato mobile looking like they were going at a vaction.

"What are you doing here?" asked Korra. Quickly they explained their situation and asked if they could get a ride with them. The three girls agreed and so Eska and her brother accompanied them on their planned road trip to the spirit world.

After they drove into the portal and got farther away from the tree of time and the place were they fought against the dark spirits of evil Unavaatu, they came past wondrful green hills and valleys. Lakes and flowers glittered and sparkeled in the light of the spirit world and everything had more intense and stronger colour than it could ever have in the human world. After arriving at their destinied place Korra said:" You guys can look around, but don't go to far and remember you can't bend here."

Two hours passed and everyone had returned except Desna. Eska began to worry for her brother. The two of them usually stayed together. The other girls tried to console her and Korra suggested that they should wait for another half an hour before going to search him.

After half an hour they decided to go search for him since he still wasn't there. They called out to him but to no avail. "What if something happened to him?" asked Eska worriedly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will be fine." said Asami trying to calm the worried water bender down.

Finally after what felt like forever they found Desna, well more like Desna found them. After Eska demanded where he had gone he began blabbering about some real strange stuff. For some strange reason he was talking about a strange girl in strange clothing, who apparently helped him find his way back. "I see no girl." stated Asami. "I think you hurt your head or something brother. There isn't anyone here." said Eska to her brother. "He could be telling the truth. The spirit world is a strange place. " explained Korra.

Unfortunatly they had to leave now since they needed to drop off Eska and Desna at the Northern Water Tribe Royal Palace and had to be back for Korras Monday training session.

After being back at the palace and getting a lecture from their mother about worriing her so much, each of the twins headed into their room. But before that Desna told Eska about the strange girl he met. She still didn't belive him but after he said her name she went into a deep plain of thought. That night, when she laid in her bed she thought hard where she had heared the name Ty Lee, which her brother mentioned. 'Maybe I'll ask some of the elders who used to tell me and brother stories about the past. They will sure know that name since brother discribed her clothes as very old looking.' she thought and soon after thinking that she fell asleep.


End file.
